The present invention relates to an alarm system. More particularly, this invention is directed to a motor vehicle alarm system which indicates the location of the triggered sensor. The indication being provided by means of a visual alarm which flashes at a predetermined frequency during a specific length of time.
Various alarm devices and systems are known and widely used in motor vehicles to provide a warning of danger. A motor vehicle alarm system may comprise several sensors installed at different locations for detecting different changes of condition. For example, multiple sensors may be simultaneously used in a motor vehicle alarm system, installed in a motor vehicle at different locations, for detecting the locked condition of the engine hood, the trunk, the car doors or the ignition switch. Sensors can also provide for monitoring the integrity of the electric circuit, vibration, or collision of the motor vehicle. These detectors are commonly connected to a common visual alarm, which is activated to give a warning once any detector is triggered. The disadvantage of such prior art vehicle alarm systems is that the user cannot immediately identify the location of the sensor being triggered. Without knowing the nature of a warning, the user cannot immediately take the necessary actions required.